1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image processing device having a web server function.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image processing device such as a printer, a copier and a facsimile machine configured to be connectable with a computer. Among such image processing devices, there are known ones having embedded web server function. An example of such a device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 10-149270. By utilizing such a web server function, when a user designate an address of an image processing device through a web browser on the computer, a webpage created in the image processing device is transmitted to the computer and is displayed on the web browser. On the webpage as transmitted, an operational status, log information, setting information of the image processing device are displayed.
There are cases where characters the user arbitrarily input (e.g., a location of the image processing device or user's comments) are displayed on the webpage. Specifically, for example, the user may input characters in an input box provided on the webpage and operates to transmit the same. Then, the character information representing the characters input in the input box is transmitted to the image processing device. The image processing device receives the character information and incorporates the same in the webpage, and transmits the webpage to the computer. As a result, the characters input in the input box are displayed on the web browser as a part of the webpage.
Such an image processing device may be configured such that a display language of the webpage can be switched among a plurality of languages such as English, French, German and the like, in order to use the same product having a single specification in various countries. In such a case, when the image processing device is used under a linguistic circumstance which is not supported by the web server function of the image processing device, English is typically used as the display language of the webpage.